Quem tem boca, usa fantasia
by Evil Kitsune
Summary: Yohji desafiou Aya, para provar que tem razão. Omi acabou se envolvendo devido a motivos misteriosos... E agora, se eles perderem, terão que passar por uma situação constrangedora, afinal... 'Quem tem boca, usa fantasia'


**Título:** Quem tem boca, usa fantasia  
**Autora**: Evil Kitsune  
**Beta: **Kaline Bogard, Lady Bogard, Kari-chan. Who knows? Ela muda mais que tudo  
**Revisão Final: **Yume Vy  
**Anime:** Weiss Kreuz  
**Casal:** Aya x Omi / menção Yohji x Ken  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Gênero:** Yaoi/ Lemon  
**Status:** Capítulo único (Oneshot)  
**Disclamer:** Weiss Kreuz não me pertence, ele é totalmente de Takehito Koyasu e Project Weiß. Se fosse meu, seria totalmente yaoi, Scherientz não faria parte dele, e eu estaria rica e feliz.  
**Sinopse :** Yohji desafiou Aya, para provar que tem razão. Omi acabou se envolvendo devido a motivos misteriosos... E agora, se eles perderem, terão que passar por uma situação constrangedora, afinal... 'Quem tem boca, usa fantasia'  
**Observação: **Contém tentativa fracassada de humor, lime e um pouco de romance.

* * *

**Quem tem boca, usa fantasia.  
****Por Evil Kitsune**

Yohji ainda tentava entender como ele podia ter chegado àquela situação. A única coisa que sabia era que estava ali, parado na frente da Koneko, na véspera de Páscoa com aquela fantasia ridícula de coelho, segurando uma cesta enorme enfeitada e cheia de ovos de chocolate, ao lado de Omi... Que também estava de coelho, mas não com uma fantasia, e sim com um short com rabinho, uma blusa branca com gravatinha vermelha, pantufas e luvas de patinhas de coelho, orelhas, um nariz vermelhinho e bigodinhos, pegando os ovinhos e entregando aos clientes e crianças que passavam.

Além do calor infernal dentro da fantasia, nem ao menos podia fumar um maldito cigarro. Ele deveria ter feito mesmo algo muito ruim em outra vida ou, quem sabe, irritado certo ruivo, mas era inevitável o fato de que Yohji não conseguia ficar sem provocar Aya, mesmo que as conseqüências nem sempre fossem agradáveis.

- Ei, Bishounen, só para ter certeza, por que mesmo estamos aqui pagando esse mico?

O mais novo o olhou com 'uma gota na cabeça' e sorriu. Ele também estava ali por causa de Aya. Fora bobagem apoiar o loiro por pura pirraça e agora estava ali naquela situação constrangedora.

- Porque você irritou o Aya-kun e eu apoiei você?

- Obrigado, Chibi, acho que não foi uma boa idéia no final... – O mais velho deu um suspiro… Aquela fantasia ia matá-lo cozido ainda.

*********

Em todos os canais de notícias, só se falava de um assassino que estava usando uma fantasia de coelho. O engraçado era que era de pêlo todo arrepiado e usava um tapa-olho. Ninguém ainda havia conseguido pegar o indivíduo, pois além da fantasia, eles não descobriam um padrão entre as vítimas. Nada que pudessem interligar ou que revelasse algo.

Quando Yohji viu o noticiário, deu risada e disse que o Psycho Bunny - como já estava conhecido - com certeza era Farfarello, pois fazendo isso perto da Páscoa, com certeza iria machucar Deus, como o irlandês sempre dizia.

Aya não dissera nada na hora, mas achava improvável. O Japão não era um país ligado ao cristianismo: a Páscoa era pouco conhecida e algumas lojas somente enfeitavam com coelhinhos e vendiam ovos, mas nada assim divulgado como em outros países. E, além do mais, a Kritker nem havia dado sinal de interesse no assunto.

Após escutar o grunhido do ruivo, o loiro apenas resolveu encher a paciência do líder um pouco.

- Ah, qual é, Aya, você sabe que estou certo! Eu sempre estou.

E, fazendo gestos teatrais, começou a passear pela sala, enquanto falava sem parar:

- Eu, com minha mente brilhante e esse corpinho maravilhoso, já deduzi que o psicótico está fazendo isso. Veja pela descrição do coelho... Até o tapa-olho tem.

E continuou com seu falatório, enquanto o espadachim só sentia uma veia pulsando e a irritação crescendo... Já se encontrava meio aborrecido, pois Omi o estava ignorando desde cedo e ele nem sabia o motivo, portanto, sua paciência no momento era bem menor que a de costume.

- Então, depois de tudo que falei, viu como estou certo? Agora é bolar um plano, pegar o doido e de brinde acabar com os Schwarz.

O ruivo o encarou sério e, finalmente, disse algo:

- Então, Gênio, já que descobriu tudo sozinho, vai lá pegá-lo, sozinho, é claro. Já que você é tão brilhante, mas tão brilhante que se esqueceu dos piercings do Farfarello. – O ruivo falou, erguendo uma fina sobrancelha, se segurando.

- O Yohji pode estar certo, Aya-kun. Seria uma boa oportunidade.

- Pois é, como eu disse... Ei! Até Omi concorda comigo, viu? – O loiro não esperava esse apoio, mas adorou e ainda resolveu provocar mais. – Nós dois vamos capturá-lo e você vai ter que aceitar que sou demais.

Finalmente, Omi se dignara a falar com ele e fora única e exclusivamente para apoiar aquele playboy?! Irritado com isso, encarou os dois com seu melhor olhar shine.

- Façam como quiserem, mas depois não venham reclamar.

- Eu sei que estou certo, tão certo que se não for ele, eu e o chibi vamos nos fantasiar de coelhos e ficar distribuindo ovos na frente da Koneko na véspera da Páscoa.

- Yohji-kun, eu não concordei com isso. – Omi o olhava aterrorizado. Ele estava bravo com o namorado, por isso concordara com Balinese, mas não a ponto de sair fazendo bobagens.

- Tarde demais, Bombay. – Abyssinian tinha um sorriso assustador nos lábios. – Eu faço questão de arrumar as fantasias. – E saiu da sala deixando os dois com os olhos arregalados.

- Ele sorriu! Que medo, ele sorriu! – O playboy repetia espantado.

- Onde foi que me meti? – O arqueiro se perguntava sem parar.

- Olá, pessoal! Pessoal? – O moreninho, que acabara de chegar de uma entrega, olhava os companheiros com aquelas caras. – Oi? O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Acabamos de nos meter numa roubada, Ken-kun....

- Ei, eu estou certo, Chibi, você vai ver. – O loiro deu um sorriso confiante e foi saindo. – Eu vou investigar para provar.

*********

Isso acontecera há uma semana. E agora eles estavam ali cumprindo seu 'castigo'.

No final, a polícia acabara pegando o tal Psycho Bunny e o criminoso, definitivamente, não tinha nada a ver com os temidos Schwarz...

Ken descobrira que Crawford e Farfarello estavam viajando, e Schuldig e Nagi ficaram aproveitando as 'férias', ou seja, nada do Berserk ser o assassino.

Estavam os quatros na sala, assistindo o noticiário, Yohji e Omi trocando impressões sobre o culpado, quando a voz da repórter prendeu a atenção.

"_O que ficou conhecido como caso de Psycho Bunny, nada mais era que uma vítima de bulling. O brasileiro de dezenove anos chamado Fábio Hiroshi Myagawa foi preso essa madrugada, quando estava prestes a cometer um novo crime."_

- Mas que merda é essa? – O playboy exclamou surpreso.

- Damare... – Aya mandou que o mais velho calasse a boca pra poderem escutar o resto da notícia.

"_Myagawa sofreu abusos na faculdade. Na época da páscoa__,__ quando ainda morava no Brasil, ano passado. Durante uma festa da faculdade, veteranos teriam aplicado um trote agressivo: Obrigaram os novatos a vestir fantasias. Alguns foram jogados na piscina que estava cheia de cacos de vidro de garrafas quebradas. Fábio foi um dos garotos que se machucou quando..."_

- Por isso usa o tapa-olho. O vidro o deixou cego! – Omi murmurou.

- Tsc... – Yohji começou a ter um mau pressentimento_._

"_... Mergulhou na piscina para salvar a namorada que infelizmente se afogou. Quando veio morar no Japão - depois de um longo tratamento - Fábio Myagawa começou a ser pressionado pelos colegas e o bulling se repetiu. A polícia descobriu que a empresa daria uma festa de confraternização e alguns funcionários mais velhos planejavam um trote de boas vindas, fato que teria causado o estresse emocional em Myagawa. O caso foi encerrado e Psycho Bunny está preso aguardando o julgamento. Agora as notícias do tempo."_

Os quatro ficaram em silêncio. A face de Aya estava dominada por uma expressão indecifrável, porém, os olhos ametista brilhavam perigosamente. O jovem arqueiro sentiu o coração disparar, enquanto olhava acusador para o playboy. Ah, aquelas idéias furadas!

Yohji enfiou a mão no bolso e pegou um cigarro, pensando em dar uma de João-sem-braço:

- O dia foi difícil hoje...

Então, Ken - que já sabia da aposta - riu de forma cristalina:

- Ei, Aya! Quando você vai pegar as fantasias? – O moreninho perguntou, mudando de canal, procurando algo para assistir.

- Já estão comigo... – Foi a resposta do líder, quando se levantou e saiu para o seu quarto, mas parou antes e só disse: – Amanhã, será o dia de usá-las.

- To ferrado... – O playboy deu um tapa na testa e balançou a cabeça.

Omi suspirou e saiu para seu quarto. Ken ria sem parar da situação, Yohji tinha essas manias de falar demais às vezes, e ele queria só ver o dia seguinte.

- Pensa pelo lado positivo: poderia ter sido pior, não acha? Como fazer usar uma semana toda, ou quem sabe, fazer entregas com ela...

- Já entendi, Kenken. Já entendi... – E o playboy foi deitar... Ia ser um longo dia.

*********

- Aya-kun, espera. – O chibi estava atrás do ruivo, ia tentar negociar. – Eu vou ter mesmo que me vestir de coelho? – O encarou com seus grandes olhos, tentando convencê-lo a deixar passar isso.

- Omi. Não vai funcionar. – O ruivo o encarou sério. – Eu não entendi porque você ficou do lado dele naquela coisa toda sem sentido.

O mais novo deu um sorrisinho sem graça, abriu a porta do quarto do ruivo e o empurrou para dentro. Entrou em seguida, fechando a porta.

- Ciúmes. – Fora a resposta simples.

- De quê? – Agora a confusão no rosto do mais velho era visível.

- Daquela infeliz que ficou dando em cima de você aquele dia.

- Ah! Só por isso? – O ruivo disse divertido. E ele que se achava ciumento e possessivo.

- Como assim, só por isso? Você nem ficou bravo como sempre, nem a mandou sair se não fosse comprar nada. – Respondeu indignado.

- Omi... – O ruivo o abraçou e segurou-lhe o rosto, beijando-o. – Você é adorável!

Continuou a beijar o arqueiro, que se deixou levar pelo beijo, e o conduziu até a cama, onde ia demonstrar a ele que não precisava sentir ciúmes...

– Matte... – O caçula pediu com voz insinuante, enquanto impedia Aya de continuar com as carícias.

– O que foi...?

– Deixe-me fazer isso. – E sem mais explicações as mãos ágeis do garoto já entravam em ação, abrindo os botões da blusa do amante, livrando-o da peça de roupa. Com os olhos fechados, começou a beijar a pele alva e perfeita.

Aya apenas assistia, aturdido pelos toques simples que conseguiam tirar-lhe a noção das coisas. Então, havia apenas os dois naquele quarto e as carícias das mãos pequenas e experientes, que conheciam cada parte do corpo do amante, hábeis em acarinhar e provocar. Não somente os dedos esbeltos, mas os lábios de aparência juvenis, peritos na arte de inflamar, que deslizavam pela tez pálida, criando um rastro de fogo.

Aya mal se deu conta que Omi já abria o zíper da calça e a puxava para baixo junto com a boxer. Só percebeu as intenções do jovem amante quando a boca ávida engoliu todo seu membro e sugou com força, arrancando-lhe um gemido longo…

_Delicioso_.

O chibi deslizou a língua por todo o membro rígido, brincando com a pontinha, sentindo gotinhas escapando pelo local super excitado. Parou um pouco, afastando os lábios, deixando que as mãos assumissem o controle, masturbando o amante.

- Né, Aya-kun...

- Ahn... Hn... O... Omi?

Com os olhos fixos na face do mais velho - que no momento refletia o prazer que suas mãos lhe causavam - Omi lançou de forma cálida:

- Esquece a fantasia... Onegai...?

Aya curvou os lábios num sorriso mínimo. A respiração acelerou, na mesma medida que os dedos esguios deslizavam por seu pênis:

- Ahhhn... I-Ie.

- Demo... – Ainda insistiu.

- Omi... Ahn... Não vou... Mudar de... Aahnnn... Idéia...

Imediatamente, o ruivo sentiu um frio desagradável envolver seu corpo, quando o arqueiro parou a masturbação. Surpreso, Aya abriu os olhos bem a tempo de ver seu pequeno amante ajeitar-se na cama, deitando-se e puxando o lençol.

- Omi...?

- Oyasumi nasai. – O loirinho desejou, visivelmente disposto a dormir.

Fujimiya olhou do loirinho para o próprio corpo, desperto e pulsante. Suspirou. Fora deixado na mão. Havia sido difícil resistir ao pedido naquelas condições, mas Aya conseguira. Era melhor perder aquela noite e se deleitar com a visão do dia seguinte. Um certo chibi, vestido de coelhinho... E melhor ainda, tirar aquela fantasia depois...

*********

Depois da noite frustrada, Omi até pensara acordar com um Aya ainda mais mal humorado ao seu lado, mas sua surpresa foi total ao acordar na cama do ruivo, com uma bandeja de café da manhã maravilhosa ao lado e uma enorme caixa com um bilhete em cima.

"_Essa é a sua fantasia, vai ter que usá-la o dia todo. Não se preocupe é sua, eu comprei para você, use-a por mim, vai ficar linda em você! Além do mais, eu estarei olhando..."_

Curioso, abriu a caixa e ficara sem graça ao ver a roupa... Como Aya pensava que ia ficar linda nele? Ele nem sequer se achava bonito! Porém, seus devaneios foram interrompidos ao escutar um xingamento e gargalhadas pela casa.

Yohji não tivera a mesma sorte quando acordara no quarto de Ken. Saíra para tomar seu café e dera de cara com o ruivo. Isso realmente não era uma boa maneira de começar o dia, e ainda piorou quando foi comunicado que havia uma caixa para ele em seu quarto e com um aviso: _"Se estragar a fantasia, você paga o dobro"_.

Até aí ainda dava para segurar as pontas, mas quando entrou em seu quarto e abriu uma enorme caixa – que, por sinal, parecia do tamanho de um forno elétrico - viu ali uma fantasia praticamente igual a do tal Psycho Bunny, só que sem o tapa olho e com os pêlos lisinhos e branquinhos. Ao lado na cama, tinha uma cesta enorme enfeitada cheia de ovinhos de chocolate para serem distribuídos e, ao lado, a nota fiscal da compra dos chocolates.

- Ah! Esse ruivo dos infernos! – Praguejou o playboy. – Além de tudo vou ter que pagar o chocolate. – E seus olhos escorriam lágrimas...

Nessa hora, Ken entrou no quarto e, depois de ver a fantasia e tudo o mais, comentou:

- Veja o lado bom, você não pagou a fantasia e ela também não é rosa, só alguns detalhes... – Sentou na cama e, com isso, viu a notinha grudada na caixa, pegando-a e lendo alto.

"_Use a fantasia o dia todo. E não ouse sumir no expediente, ou usará por uma semana para fazer entregas. PS. O aluguel custou ¥200.000*, e tem que devolver amanhã, não a deixe fedendo a cigarro. Se estragar, __**você paga**__, se atrasar, __**você também paga**__, ou seja, sua total responsabilidade. Fora isso, tenha um ótimo dia."_

Ken não agüentou e começou rir, após o loiro soltar um xingamento.

Yohji podia jurar que Aya devia estar gargalhando em algum lugar só para ninguém ver... Se bem que, imaginar o líder gargalhando, era assustador.

- Vamos lá, Yotan, eu te ajudo a fechar a fantasia, ou quer esperar o Aya vir aqui? – O moreninho não pode deixar de brincar também.

- Isso, ria de minha desgraça! Eu, tão jovem e lindo, sendo humilhado assim, vai ver só...

- Eu não fiquei me vangloriando para o Aya... – Foi a curta resposta de Ken.

- Entendi... – Falou emburrado e parando de reclamar. – Vamos logo ao meu sofrimento e humilhação. Mas escute bem, eu irei me vingar. XD

- Claro, claro... – O jogador concordava rindo, enquanto ajudava o playboy a vestir aquela fantasia, mas era difícil ficar sério olhando para aquela cabeça enorme de coelho.

*********

O dia passara relativamente calmo até. Tirando o calor dentro da roupa e as vigilâncias do ruivo sobre os dois.

Fora engraçado vê-lo espantando os adolescentes - de ambos os sexos - que ficavam babando no loirinho, que realmente estava encantador naquela roupa. Alguns mais ousados querendo tocar no chibi para ira de Aya.

O mais frustrante era que, toda vez que tentava tirar um pouco aquela cabeça enorme, aparecia uma criança que ameaçava chorar.

Até que no final da tarde, aconteceu... Um desavisado - claro, só podia ser - estava literalmente babando em Omi, e tentou tocar no pompom que ficava na parte traseira do short dele.

Foi tão rápido, que só viram Ken e Omi tentando segurar um Aya enfurecido depois de tirá-lo de cima do abusado, enquanto um coelho gigante arrastava o infeliz para fora e o avisava para não voltar mais, se tivesse amor a vida.

- Aya-kun, calma, por favor... – Pedia o chibi, quando Yohji voltara para dentro.

- Como você quer que eu tenha calma?! Ele tentou pegar no seu pompom! Só eu posso pegar nele! – O ruivo disse bravo, sem medir as palavras.

O silêncio que seguiu aquela afirmação foi tanto, que eles até podiam imaginar uma bolinha de feno passando no local.

O que aconteceu em seguida foi rápido demais, Omi ficara totalmente vermelho e saíra correndo para casa, Aya dissera para os dois que se ouvisse qualquer piadinha mataria quem a fizesse, e que terminassem ali e fechassem a loja. E, com isso, saiu correndo atrás do loirinho.

- Hum... Então eles realmente estavam juntos, como eu suspeitava. – Falou um sério moreno.

- Ah? Então você percebeu, Kenken? – Yohji perguntou, tirando finalmente aquela cabeça enorme.

- Ei! Eu nem sou tão ingênuo assim ta?! – Falou meio indignado o jogador. – E por que está tirando isso? A gente não terminou de fechar.

- Ah chega! Por hoje chega. Não agüento mais e sobrou só alguns ovinhos mesmo. – Se dirigiu a porta e recolheu a cesta que estava na entrada e fechou a porta.

- Bem, pelo menos vamos só arrumar isso para podermos ir para casa. – Reclamou Ken. – Não quero vir depois, ou mais cedo.

*********

Enquanto isso, o jovem hacker estava no chuveiro, deixando a água escorrer pelo corpo e pensando em tudo que acontecera. Com certeza, o espadachim dissera aquilo no calor do momento e agora deveria estar arrependido de que os outros soubessem que estavam juntos.

Ele não estava chateado pelo que o ruivo falara, mas com a possibilidade de vir a terminar tudo agora já que esbravejara perto dos outros. Mas também, a culpa era dele. Fora Aya quem escolhera aquela roupa e... Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando sentiu os braços do amante lhe rodearem.

- Posso me juntar? – Beijou e mordiscou a orelha de Omi, enquanto encaixava o corpo menor no seu.

- Aya-kun... – Gemeu o nome do maior, ao se sentir totalmente envolvido pelo outro.

- Ainda está bravo? – Continuou a mordiscar a orelha do chibi, deslizando suas mãos pelo corpo dele.

- Eu... Ahmmm... – Soltou um gemido. – Não estou bravo, estava pensando.

- E o que essa adorável cabecinha estava pensando?

O silêncio que seguiu não agradou o ruivo, que virou o loirinho e segurou seu queixo o fazendo encarar, quando este tentou desviar os olhos.

- Omi? – Olhou interrogativo, esperando uma resposta.

- Aya-kun... – Mordeu os lábios e respirou fundo, pois sabia que não havia escapatória ali. – Você vai terminar comigo? – Olhou pra ele com seus grandes olhos azuis, demonstrando sua insegurança.

- E por que eu faria isso? – Foi a vez do líder ficar confuso.

- Você acabou falando sobre a gente lá na Koneko. – A afirmação foi óbvia para o chibi.

- E? – O ruivo ergueu uma sobrancelha com a pergunta, vendo que o loirinho ficou com cara de paisagem com sua resposta.

- Agora eles sabem o nosso segredo, e você pode não querer mais continuar... – Colocou o dedo indicador na boca mordendo de nervosismo.

O mais velho sorriu e achou o gesto adorável, mas tinha que esclarecer algo antes. Ele não era muito falador, mas com Omi conversava mais do que o normal:

- E quem disse que era precisamente um segredo? – Perguntou sério. – Você sabe que eu não gosto que fiquem falando ou se intrometendo em minha vida, mas aqueles dois não são burros, já perceberam faz tempo.

Sentiu o olhar do mais novo se iluminar e continuou com o enorme discurso. Enorme, pois ele era calado.

- Foi melhor assim, agora ninguém mais vai se atrever a tocar o que por direito pertence única e exclusivamente a mim. – E deu um sorriso de canto de boca. – Agora voltando, onde eu estava...

E, unindo ação às palavras, voltou a beijar seu amado loirinho, enquanto deslizava as mãos pelo corpo dele. Aqueles gemidinhos que escutava, junto a água morna do chuveiro, deixava tudo super excitante, e ele pretendia demonstrar ao menor todo o amor que sentia. Fora o enorme ovo de páscoa que comprara para entregar no dia seguinte a ele.

Estavam tão perdidos em seu mundo que levaram até um susto quando escutaram um alto grito de frustração e vários impropérios vindos do outro quarto.

Assustados, pegaram uma toalha e correram.

Chegando lá, viram um Yohji socando a parede e um Ken rolando literalmente de rir no chão.

O olhar mortal que recebeu do loiro nem sequer o abalou, mas não pode deixar de rir quando escutou o resto.

- Isso é culpa sua! Seu ruivo dos infernos, eu pago outra roupa, mas depois eu te mato. – O outro gritava apontando o dedo para ele.

- Yohji-kun? O que aconteceu? – Omi tentou esfriar um pouco o clima, conhecia Aya, logo ele perderia a pouca paciência.

- O seu amado aí... – Continuou apontando o ruivo. – Avisou para eu ter cuidado, senão isso, senão aquilo. – Ficou falando como se fosse o ruivo. – Mas essa porcaria de fantasia emperrou o zíper, e eu preciso ir ao banheiro urgente.

Novamente, aquele silêncio sepulcral e, de novo, a sensação de ter uma bola de feno rolando.

Mas este durou pouco, quando o loirinho começou a rir e o ruivo tinha um ameaço de riso no rosto.

O playboy ficou com os olhos arregalados com aquilo e, se o ruivo risse de verdade, ele sairia correndo.

O que aconteceu foi um Aya pegando o Omi pelo braço e o empurrando de volta ao quarto.

- Considere a fantasia um presente de páscoa – Disse, enquanto fechava a porta na cara do loiro que ficou boquiaberto.

Quando passou alguns minutos que Yohji entendeu o que significava aquilo... E ele gritou e xingou mais um monte de vezes.

- Safado! Você me paga, eu vou dar o troco! – E continuou xingando.

- Yotan? O que foi agora? Ele disse que a fantasia é sua, pode cortar pra tirar. – Falou o moreninho sem entender.

- O que ta rolando Ken, é que o infeliz do nosso líder tirou onda comigo o dia todo. Ele comprou a fantasia para mim. Ou seja, eu podia até dançar a rumba na chuva com ela. E Aya me fez passar um dia dos infernos com ela, me proibindo de tudo. Eu mato ele!

- Claro! Claro! – Dizia um Ken rindo sem parar, enquanto empurrava Yohji para o quarto.

Deveria pensar numa maneira de acalmar o loiro, ou teriam uma guerra na casa e, com certeza, sobraria pra ele e Omi.

- Ei, Yohji... – Chamou o outro, com um ovinho de páscoa na mão. – Quer experimentar uma nova maneira de comer chocolate? – Sorriu malicioso para o mais velho.

Quando sentiu seu corpo se jogado na cama e o outro pular em cima pegando o chocolate, soube que tinha conseguido a distração necessária.

- Será um prazer, Kenken...

Amanhã ele pensaria numa vingança. Por ora, aproveitaria o chocolate e o moreno.

******** Owari ********

**Iniciada **: 14/04/2009  
**Finalizada** : 24/04/2009 [em cima da hora]

**Notas finais :**

**Ien =** moeda japonesa

1 iene = 0,022 reais (cotação feita 20/04)  
Sub-Unidade = 1/100 (sen) e 1/1000 (rin)  
Símbolo = ¥  
Plural = Ienes (em japonês não há distinção de número)  
Moedas = ¥1, ¥5, ¥10, ¥50, ¥100, ¥500  
Notas = ¥1000, ¥2000, ¥5000, ¥10000 O Nome do Psycho Bunny, _Fábio Hiroshi Myagawa_ foi sugerido pelo meu adorado chibi _Omi_, pois eu sou uma negação para escolher nomes T_T

Bem **Sam**, está aí. Não ficou como eu queria, o Yohji ganhou mais destaque que Aya e Omi, e nem consegui por lemon T_T

Mas foi de coração.

Eu realmente fiquei frustrada por não conseguir fazer algo melhor, como você merece.

Só espero que você goste do presente ao menos um pouquinho. Mesmo sem chocolate de Páscoa ó.ò

Obrigada _Kaline_ por betar e me ajudar no motivo do psycho bunny eehehehe

E a _Yume_ pelo revisão final, sinopse e também a me aturar escolhendo um título adequado.

A _Mamy Anúbis_, que foi minha cobaia, juntamente com o nosso chibi _Omi_.

_Kaline_ e_ Yume_, obrigada por betarem e revisarem em cima da hora, vocês são meus anjos da guarda. ^^

_Blanxe_, obrigada por arrumar a pontuação para mim, eu sou uma negação _


End file.
